The Nerf Renegade Wiki
"When rebellions and riots break out, the Nerf Renegade is forced out of their earlier, blissful weekends into war - overwriting the law to stop the resistance at its start- Rhineland. Using the N-Strike Nerf guns they'd worked so hard to confound in earlier years, the Renegade members will earn better names... Or will they? '' Welcome to the Renegade's Wikia, supportive of "The Nerf Renegade" series on youtube and any new Gunners looking for heavy advice in their wars against others in Nerf, by Hasbro! Here you will find dozens of tactics on the Tactics Page and strategies commonly used in the series, neighboring videos and updates of the series itself on the Nerf Renegade Page . These techniques will hopefully help you in your war against any others. Feel free to edit any mistakes, and add any tactics you know to the pages, yet do not delete anything major. Next episode preview "''Oh... Nice and quiet. Finally. Well I suppose we can both agree that I failed, didn't I? My job was to be a tutor, and I so bad wanted to teach you exactly how love was supposed to be like- but, somehow I couldn't. Mhhm, well, I don't know if I care for such an emotion anymore. Do you really think this has anything to do with the game? Honestly I doubt it. What would it even be like? ...No, I think I've had enough of it. No more physcologic doors or demonstrations- no more endings. The only other problem with this game is there are too many endings. Ohh, but back at the beginning of the demonstration, now that was lovley. No concerns about where we we were going, no confusion- just a blank slate. Yes, that's what I want. A game of beginnings. Hey... Heheh, do you remember? Just a few minites ago I told you the reasons for liking others and I actually thought there were reasons! Heh~. Oh we were so nieve back then. And then when we ended up back near the lake, even though we'd been there before- yet how memorable it was, since the water was red? Yesss, it's all so fresh in my memory. There were such wonderful moments. And we ended up in a stairway somewhere, and we just kept climbing and climbing flight after flight and I thought it would never end! Then we were on some sort of catwalk... and I had no idea what was down there.. Did you? We just kept going and we found that elevator that had the word 'ESCAPE' on it.. We talked about it for a while, about how could we possibly know this was really an escape- b-but it seemed worth a try. At the very least it would be an adventure. So we got inside and we rode the elevator up, and up, and up- we had some sense that the end was coming but we couldn't possibly know when! Then after so long it finally stopped and we stepped out into the lush outdoors! The trees, the wildlife, the sun rising on the new and gourgous path. Freedom. We were free. There was nothing ot think, nothing to know, simply us being right there in that moment. It was so beautiful. Wasn't that moment, so singularly, peircingly beautiful?... Atleast, that's how I would of thought a good ending in the war at the lake would of gone..." Category:Browse